


Stargazer Lilies, motherfucker

by JAinsel



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: EMT!Ian, Florist AU, Flowers, Gallavich AU, I just love Mickey Milkovich very much, M/M, florist!Mickey, there’s also the old lady from the flower shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAinsel/pseuds/JAinsel
Summary: Ian and the other EMTs respond to a code 2 emergency at a florist shop.What he finds there is an old homophobe with a panic attack and the future love of his life.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 31
Kudos: 324





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the past couple weeks have been quite boring, but Gallavich was there when I needed it.  
> So after a few years I have decided to write an AU. It's short and doesn't have any smut. But I really wanted to write a season 10 Mickey, finally comfortable in his own skin... And who likes flowers!  
> I apologize but here we go with a florist Mickey AU no one asked for but still gets to read

Suzie stopped the ambulance with her usual lack of grace in front of 1012 35th Street East. They had received a code 2 dispatch: heart attack. Ian and the other EMTs quickly opened the back door and jumped out of the vehicle. 

"Hey! Bitch's in here!”

The redhead looked up to find the owner of that brash voice and, well, he had someone needing his care behind the door that man was standing in front of, but that didn't mean he was blind to beauty. The guy was handsome, if you liked them short, angry and incredibly expressive. He was probably explaining the situation to Ian and his team but the EMT was more focused on how blue the brunet's eyes were.

"... So fucker told me to stay here because Imma upsetting her or-" the man snapped his fingers in front of Ian to get the attention back to his words. "Yo! Ed Sheeran! Maybe just go inside and save the old hag before her homophobic ghost ass starts hunting my shop."

Ian recollected himself and followed his colleagues inside.

Judging by the quantity of plants and flowers arranged in the room, the shop the man was talking about was a flower shop. In front of Ian there was an old lady propped on a red couch, a young man close to her with a bottle of water in his hand. She didn't seem to mind him any attention. She was clutching her heart but the problem seemed her breathing, too fast and irregular.

"How long has she been like this?" Ian asked, crouching in front of her. 

"I called you immediately after she collapsed on the floor. So it has been what, 10 minutes? Maybe less?" replied the young man. He was wearing a green apron with a flower embroidered on the front. "I was working in the back, but I heard Mickey's voice getting louder and louder and then something falling heavily on the floor. Is she having a heart attack?"

Ian shook his head. He knew what it was, he had seen it many times.

"No, but please, move a little from the lady." The EMT talked direct to the gray haired woman now, with a calm voice. "M'am? M'am? I need you to listen to me. You are experiencing a panic attack. Everything is going to be okay, but I need you to breathe. Can you breathe for me?"

The old lady seemed to understand his words because she gave the slightest hint of a nod and focused her eyes on his.

Ian started to breathe slowly, giving her an example of what she should try to do. She followed him through his breathing and after a few minutes she removed her hand from her chest. She was breathing almost normally now.

The other two EMTs helped her to stand up. A panic attack was nothing to be laughed at, especially for someone her age. They were taking the patient to the hospital for a more thorough check-up.

Ian's attention had been so zeroed in on helping the woman restore her oxygen back, that he hadn't noticed that the angry brunet from before, had stepped inside the shop. The old lady did notice him, though. She turned even paler than before and it was all thanks to Ian's colleagues holding her up that she didn't fall on the floor another time.

"You…" she muttered

The brunet didn't seem very concerned for her poor condition and raised his eyebrows in defiance.

"Get the fuck out, and never step foot in here ever again!"

As soon as she was out, he slammed the door behind her.

Ian must've stared at the scene with quite the dumbfounded expression on his face, because the black haired man turned the attention to him

"Watcha looking at?" He spat. 

Ian opened his mouth, but the young man in the apron spoke first.

"Maybe he's worried about his life. I mean, you've almost killed that poor lady, you have to do something about your manners, Mickey. You're rude and violent and way too aggressive."

The brunet - Mickey- scoffed. He raised an eyebrow at Ian, as if to convey his disbelief about the EMT being scared of him.

"Grandma had it coming. She doesn't do business with the gays… good luck planning her daughter's wedding avoiding all of us." 

"You told her you were going to carve your initials in her gums," the young man reminded him.

Mickey rolled his eyes. As if he couldn't believe he was even having the conversation. "Just words. I also threatened to stab her in the heart. It didn't mean I was actually going to do it, did it? Ay, Firectotch?"

If he had to tell the truth, Ian wasn't so sure of Mickey's innocence. But it was also true that he would've happily let that handsome creature carve his initials wherever he wanted on his body. With bites. Also, the other guy who seemed to know Mickey very well had such a "I'm so over this shit" expression on, that seemed to indicate that the brunet was probably more bark than bite. Yet, Ian wasn't eager to test his supposition.

"Well, I think-"

"Gallagher we have to go!"

One of the EMT opened the door to call for Ian, who gave himself a mental slap for letting himself get distracted by a man during working hours.

Mickey huffed. "Just now that you were finally talking to me." He had a glint in his eyes that made Ian feel very sorry he had to go. Why was that man so sexy? Mickey had just induced an old lady into having a panic attack! But then again when did Ian's dick ever cared about such minor details?

"Yeah, sorry. Duty calls, so…"

The redhead motioned to go and he had just opened the door when Mickey called him.

"You ever need a bouquet or some other floral shit, just come here. On the house."

Ian only had the time to answer a dorky "Okay!” before running towards the ambulance.

Steady heart, be steady. And breathe.


	2. Part II

Maybe he should've let pass at least a couple days before going back. Like, he could've tried to keep his cool for just a bit longer. But as everyone in his family knew, Ian Gallagher couldn't play it cool for his life. 

So the next day he found himself in front of the florist shop. 

He patted his hands on his hair a few times, just to check that his hairstyle was still in order. He also straightened his jacket. Yes, he was ready to go inside. Maybe.

Man, he'd better go inside before losing his confidence. Man, it had been a while since he had felt so nervous about a guy.

He stepped inside the shop and he was greeted with the sight of the man he was looking for. The black haired man was deep in conversation with a client, it seemed. He didn't even look at the door and instead he was gesticulating animatedly with the fake blond in from of him.

Ian was actually grateful for the situation because now he could spend a little time watching the guy without being noticed.

Yes, the brunet was definitely handsome with his startling blue eyes and pale skin. He also looked like a little ball of fury and ready to jump at the other man and claw his eyes out at any second. 

"I told you, Cole! All that sperm that you gurgle down at clubs every night is clogging your fucking ears? I'm not gonna come dressed as a goddamn fairy to your client's expensive shit themed wedding. I only deliver the fucking flowers!”

The fake blond (who was dressed to impress by the way, with his golden lace shirt and leather pants and - where those heels?) raised a very sassy hand. He wasn't looking very fazed at Mickey's outburst. "Bitch, as if you ain't a fairy already. She wants to keep the 'authenticity'. Just go along with it, she's loaded and she'll pay you for your sacrifice."

Mickey's demeanour changed at the last sentence. He seemed to calm down a little and rubbed his index finger on the left eyebrow. "How much are we talking about?"

"Cost of the flower arrangements, plus transportation and installation and a 25% on top."

Mickey didn't say anything. He just closed his eyes and sighed very loud, popping a catalogue open in front of him. Cole skimmed through the pages and then he stopped, pointing to the flower on the left page.

"The Sierra Sunset you got me last time was a success," he said. Mickey nodded. Ian only managed to see the blue flower printed on the right page. And he felt like it was time to announce himself.

"I-I like that one," he pointed to the page. 

Mickey raised his gaze to look at Ian. He looked surprised at first, but then a small smile appeared on his lips. "Oh yeah, Good Samaritan?”

Ian nodded. He approached the counter.

"I like the colour," he said.

Mickey touched the flower print with his fingers. Just then Ian noticed the tattoos on them, the letter U - UP inked one per knuckle. Judging by Mickey's personality, Ian had not many doubts about the letters on the other hand.

"It's called Beyond Blue," he informed. He was looking straight at Ian and all the redhead wanted to say, was a lame "Your eyes are beyond blue.".

Luckily for him Cole decided to butt in and therefore saving Ian's hopes to appear sexy and mature in front of the florist. The man blatantly checked Ian out and spoke without diverting his attention back to Mickey.

"I like these blue flowers, maybe we could try these ones this time."

Mickey had a totally different reaction to the compliment when it came from the blond.

"Not in season," he said abruptly.

"Thought they are all bred in a greenhouse?”

"How the hell do you even know, Ken Doll?” Mickey closed the catalogue. "Anyway not fucking available. We're going to go with the Sierra Sunset, and tell your bride she gotta up the percentage if Imma wearing a fairy costume. 40 or nothing."

Cole arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow, unfazed. "30% is the last offer. And it's a gnome outfit, actually. Shouldn't be too hard for you considering you already have the right height."

Mickey was fast at flipping him the finger.

"Get the fuck out, Cole. Your perfume is killing my flowers."

The fake blonde laughed at that. 

"Alright, alright. See you later bitch." Then he looked at Ian with predatory eyes. "And you. You wanna a show? Watch me walk away."

He blew Ian a kiss and walk out of the shop wiggling his ass so much the redhead thought it was going to break his hip bone.

"So, yeah. That's Cole. Just forget you met him and you'll save yourself money at the shrink," Mickey said, calling the attention back to himself. Ian chuckled, mostly to do something instead of just staring at him and falling in an awkward silence.

"So how's the grandma?” Mickey asked, saving the situation. Get a fucking grip, Gallagher!

Ian smiled, thankful for a topic to talk about. "She's good, they have discharged her yesterday after a check-up."

"And here I thought the world was getting rid of another homophobe," the brunet said with a huff.

Ian shrugged. Of course he didn't like homophobes, but it was his job not to make any distinctions. A patient was a patient. "Oh, right, what happened yesterday anyways?”

Mickey opened his mouth to talk but he was interrupted, well, by a plant.

"Please! Don't let him start!" The voice behind the plant exclaimed. Mickey's co-worker, who had been in the back of the shop, made his appearance and placed the potted plant on the counter. "I'm serious, he won't be able to stop."

Mickey flipped him too. "Don't tell 911 here what to do."

"It's Ian."

"Huh?”

"Ian, that's my name."

Mickey nodded. "Alright,  _ Ian _ . Since we don't wanna be strangers here, I'm Mickey." As if Ian hadn't registered the man's name in his mind the first time he had heard it. "And this is my assistant Barry."

The assistant rolled his eyes. "Byron. He knows my name."

Mickey only smiled in defiance. "And now Barry is going on a delivery. So fuck off, Barry."

Barry/Byron didn't even try to correct him. He muttered "I can't even...". And then he just grabbed the plant again and waved good-bye.

Mickey didn't bother.

He turned his attention to Ian. 

"Long story short, the old cunt discovered we were gay and decided she didn't want to buy from us. Therefore prompting me into threatening to stab her in her heart. I guess she got scared." Mickey shrugged. "Now back to us. There are no other old fag bashers to save, what can I do you for?”

The black haired man poked his tongue against one corner of his mouth, his eyes playful.

The redhead wondered if Mickey could hear his heartbeat. Ian thought it was quite loud. 

"I, uhm, I - thought about collecting your offer?" Ian stuttered.

Mickey looked at him in confusion. "My offer?”

Oh fuck. Mickey didn't remember? Ian tried anyway.

"Yeah. A bouquet? On the house?” the redhead reminded him. 

"Oh! Right, right. I promised you that." Mickey chuckled, shaking his head. He tapped his fingers on the counter. "So, do you have something in mind? And someone? A boyfriend perhaps?”

"What- no!" Ian exclaimed with too much vehemence. Then it occurred to him that maybe the other man could've taken his words as a hetero declaration. Which was the complete opposite of his intentions. "No I don't have a boyfriend at the moment. I mean, it's for my sister."

Mickey nodded, visibly satisfied by his words. "A special occasion?”

"Uh… her graduation?”

"Is that a question?”

Yes. Actually it was a blatant lie. He had two sisters and both of them adult and currently not studying. "No?”

The brunet grinned. "Well, ain't that a perfect coincidence. Your sister's graduating the day after I gave you a freebie."

Ian tried to muster enough confidence to nod. "Yeah, a perfect coincidence."

"Alright, Ian, let's see what we have."

The man got out from behind the counter and Ian would've been lying if he said he hadn't inhaled the brunet's smell when he had moved past him to go take a look at his flowers. Mickey crossed his arms in a thinkful expression, his arms muscles stretching and buffing in the process. That sleeveless black shirt looked so fucking good on the guy.

Ian was so lost in the contemplation of a thoughtful Mickey, that he was caught unprepared when the brunet snapped his fingers.

"Hell yeah! Stargazer Lilies, motherfucker!”

Mickey hummed appreciatively at his own decision and plucked a few stems of reddish flowers. 

"We could also add some simple white lilies, what do you think?”

Ian could only nod. It was weird. Any other person who looked as menacing as Mickey, with his aggressive words and knuckle tattoos, would have looked like a fish out of water in a flower shop. But not Mickey himself. Not when his eyes shimmered by looking at plants and especially not when he could look at a bouquet and call it gorgeous. Which he did, by the way.

"Ain't it gorgeous?” he asked Ian as a matter of fact, flowers in his hands and a blissful smile on his face. Ian couldn't have agreed more.

Mickey went back behind the counter and started assembling the bouquet, finishing it off by tying it up with red, pink and white ribbons. For finishing, he wrapped the composition in transparent paper.

"And here it is."

Mickey handed him the flowers. They fingers brushed against the others, sending a shiver down Ian's spine.

"Also here's the Congratulations greeting card that you can sign or whatever," the brunet said, picking up a small envelope. He then grabbed the shop business card from the counter and scribbled something on the back of it. Mickey attached it to the transparent paper with a stapler. "And of course our business card. Our number is on the front… and my private number is on the back. Just in case."

Mickey had maintained a casual tone, but his eyes and that damn tongue poking at the corner of his mouth told a completely different story. 

"Okay, thank you," the redhead said.

"Aight." Mickey nodded.

They locked eyes and Ian lost any interest in moving. He was just standing there with a bouquet in his hands in front of a man with incredibly blue eyes. Maybe he should just close their distance, just a little bit…

The door of the shop opened and a customer made her appearance, catching them both by surprise.

Mickey scoffed. "Then see ya for next Graduation **,** Firecrotch."

Ian nodded.

With a sigh, he headed for the door.

******

Once he was out, Ian tore the business card from the wrapping. He turned it to see the back, where there was written Mickey's number, and something else.

_ Call me, not for another bullshit Graduation. M _

Ian chuckled. He was pretty sure he was already in love.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Any kudos or comments are more than welcomed!


End file.
